a paella
by MisterBacalhau
Summary: não contem casais...na verdade... é um pouco complicado...  Esta fic contem várias personagens a fazer coisas idiotas! Mas aborda assuntos sérios.. quem nós queremos enganar? Esta será talvez a fic mais idiota de toda a história das fanfics...  DESCULPEM!


**_Olá! Antes demais nada esta fic e muito idiota, aliás completamente idiota... Mas levem isto como um desafio! Tentem ler até ao máximo que conseguirem, e depois digam-nos a palavra! Se conseguiram ler tudo. PERFEITO! Digam o que acharam (não vos obrigamos claro, cada um tem vontade de fazer o que bem lhe apetece). Não levem esta fic a mal! Nós estávamos apenas aborrecidas, então decidimos fazer esta parvoíce UuU''. Desculpem-nos pela nossa escrita horrorosa… BOA LEITURA!_**

* * *

><p>Extva 1 dya mt bnto, mas prtgl extava a xorar "Expaña pk ke ñ me amas?"<p>

"o k se paxa prtgl?" prtgl olhou pa xima (pk ele extva xentado) "Ex-Ex-Expaña?11!" peguntou prtgl todo xocado e muit vemelho como 1 tomate

expaña olhou pra prtgl nos olhos dele e vio a cara super kawaii e uke d prtgl e apereseu a amurica e prtgl ainda xorou mais

"AMURICA" gito feliz expaña, pk expaña gotaba muto da amurica, e detetaba potugal, apexar de saber que ele era kawaii sugoii

amurica xega a expana e da lhe um abaça muto kawaii e sugoii so pra fazr evexa ao pau e o pau (pau é o nome d prtgl ^.^ ) ficou na poxiasao mai sugoii q avia e dixe pk ele?

"Expaña vo compa agumax xalads,k? xoxo" i foixe emboa. Expaña olhu pa prtgl "é pena ñ ters naxido tao desu cmo eu, pau : (" prtgl abaxou expaña "EXPAÑA IMÃO EU DAISUKI-TE MUTO!"

"je ne pas adore toi" dixe expana com o su magnific espanol, prtgl ficu a xuro mai e depoi foi enbura, amurica disse "prtgl e supe uke". mas derepente apureceu a inglanterra e dixe "falaram em uke? o supe uke xegou pk ñ xe pode exceve uke xem uk"

"xa xei pk ke prtgl é uke, é pk foxex ox 2 fixeram a aliaukença, nã é vedade?111"

dixe amurica "expaña dsclp, mas eu luv ingaterra, pk ele é super uke, pk tu ñ podes exkever uke xem uk i o teu nome, comexa por S de xeme, Speinu"

spaña n keia akedita na amurica, amurica tinha troca po inglatea pk uke n xe excrevia xem uk. epaña tava tiste po iso amurica dixe "keres oir chaxa? e o meu extilu de muxica fvrito" expana n fico ma xangudo cm amurica pk ia ovi chaxa

derepente china aperexeu com a ruxia num fato de panda com ax mãox dadas e expaña dixe "OLHA XÓ AKELA DAMA!" e amurica axobiou, então ruxia tiou o coixo de panda (xó a pate da cabexa ^.^) i dixe zangando "ELA Ñ É A TUA DAMAH! VAI MORRE LOOOOoOooOoONGE!"

xina olho pra ruxia e descobiu q ja n era um pada e fico tiste e dix - tu n e o pada kawaii, acabo todo!" ma estava mu calor e ruxia n meteu a cabexa d pada. acabarm e a amurica "querem ovir chacha?" e ruxia dix "nos temos um coisa melor o chacha rus/xina"

"A XÉRIO? OMG! PK ñ vamos da 1 giro no meu bote novo?" peguntou amurica "Boa ideaaaa! dixeam ox otos doix "XAAAAU SPEINU XOXO" i foram-xe emboa

o rei dos fangos teve d apoveita a opotonidad e dix: -qem ker fango mut kawaiis? prtgl tina voltado com a saldas e fico xangado pk tinham arajado uma pesoa ma uke q ptgl e axim spana podi fica apaxondo pelo rei do fago, era pesiso faze aluma cosa!11

"FDX ÉX + UKE kE INGANTERRA!11" gitou expaña, ingatera chorou, pk o rei dos fangos era más uke que ele, pegou na xalada de prtgl e matou-xe :(

prtgl fico tiste e teve d mata o rei ma n podia pk era muto fraco e tava sepe a pede toda as batalas. mas nigam q engter tina murido pk tava a ouvi chacha, prtgl tev d deliar a musia. prtgl estelico tudo co a voz dele q precia a de lichtenstein e todo foam mata o rai do fango.

etão depoi china e ruxia foam à paia de andora, cutir 1 ondax

"PK KE KE INGATERRA MUREU? PK? O MEU UKE!"

epaña tava felis, entao deu 1 tomate a amurica, i a amurica ficou felis.

prtgl muto tiste foi pa xealand, que era seme pk tu ñ podex exkeve sealandu xem S

prtgl dixe "tu e muto pekeno" i seadu diche "eu poso keser se tucares no cu" prtgl dix "eu n vo tucor no te cu sealadu dix "tu pode tuca na pila."

prtgl toco e sealadu fico maio q a tor Eiffel

françu xegou "DIOS MIO"

"fança goto muto do teu fances"

"gracias" dixe fanxa "SEALANDU TÁS MAIO QUE ... :0" fanxa tava chateado, pOis caro

": ( mas prtgl keria-me gande"

": ( mas agora estas muto ganda..." prtgl xentiu-xe mal mas era vedade

ma prtgl comeco a tasfoma se em serea, pk ele era demasiado sugoii pra tuca na pila do sealandu 2 ve expana repou na tansfoma e fo leva prtgl pra peguta a dinaca o q se facia kando uma pessoa se tasfomava em seaia mas kando prtgl olho mexor n era pexe era paella

"..prtgl... estás tão... calieante"

"o ke ke dixer caliente expaña?" peguntou prtgl a expña

"é fanxês... não xei.. max... prtgl... axo.. que... amu-te"

prtgl n keria akedita expana tina dit akilo, po iso comeco a xorir d feli finalmete podi fazr a unia iburica era o seu sonhu spana dix "axo ... q... atece... comir-te"

"etão PODEMUS FAXER A UNIÃO IBÉRICA?"

"xim... letz gte a rom"

expaña pegou na paelha i foi até a um quato... ouviam-xe muito ruídos... dps da divexão te teminado españa dixe "mon dieus... ixto foi fantástico não é vedade prt-" ao olhar pa o lado prtgl tinha desaparegido " MAS EU PENSABA KE ME AMABAS FOREVER" dito isto expaiña deu um aroto "5 eveeeer" o aroto era a voz de potugal, expaña soriu, pk potugal ia tar sempe com chigo...

like if u criedz :'(((

…..

….

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

-AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!

A cama estava toda transpirada , sentou-se e passou com a mão pelos seus cabelos... mas que raio de sonho fora aquele… quando reparou tinha Espanha, Inglaterra, Holanda, América, todas as personagens estavam la estavam todos a falar ao mesmo tempo… sem contar com a Holanda.

-Mas porquê que eu nem apareci no teu sonho?

-..mas….

-Oh hermano, se querias fazer a união Ibérica já podias ter dito antes! Não precisas de ficar chateado!

-..NUNCA!

-QUE HISTÓRIA é essa de não se poder escrever uke sem uk? … o que é Uke?

-Não me perguntes...

-Alguém me pode dizer o que é shasha?

-EU NÃO SOU UMA MIÚDA!

A confusão instalou-se no quarto de Portugal... Passado alguns minutos, ele apenas disse:

-... Pelo menos vocês não foram uma paella...- e voltou a adormecer, mas com a discussão os outros nem notaram.

Logo de seguida a porta voou pela janela do quarto e entrou… o Rei dos frangos com sacos de frango assado nas mãos

-Quem quer frangos assados?

Todos estavam com fome, então foram comer.

Agora como todos entraram em casa de Portugal… ainda é um mistério.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fim!<em>**

**_p.s.: O nome dele não é Pau, nem Paulo, estejam descansados._**


End file.
